Ghost ( where did you go ? )
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Suigetsu voit des fantômes depuis toujours. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était celui qu'il voulait voir.


**"My _ghost_  
 _Where'd you go?_  
What happened to the soul you used to be? "**

 **Ghost- Halsey**

* * *

Suigetsu voit des fantômes depuis toujours. Ceux de ses ancêtres, les Hôzuki*, ceux de personnes cherchant à se racheter en restant proche de leurs descendants ou juste ceux déniant leur mort.

La plupart d'entre eux sont gentils, ils ne cherchent que la paix. Mais d'autres... Ils ne cherchent que la vengeance, que la rétribution d'un mal qu'on leur a fait.

Lors de sa captivité par Orochimaru, il voyait les fantômes de ceux morts lors d'expérimentations, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'aider les autres. Des Kaguya, des Yamanaka, des Fûma** et d'autres encore.

Il les voyait à ses côtés, lorsqu'on le torturait, ils pleuraient, partageant sa peine et sa douleur. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était celui qu'il voulait voir.

Et lorsqu'il rencontre Sasuke Uchiha, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Des centaines de fantômes le suivent, ils se ressemblent tous. Des cheveux noirs, la peau aussi pâle que le clair de lune, et des yeux noirs ou bruns.

Jamais de sa vie, Suigetsu n'avait vu autant de personnes aussi ravagées par la haine, le remords et la colère. Et il comprend enfin ce qui motive Sasuke, c'est dans ses veines tous ces sentiments, il ne peut ni les contrôler ni y échapper.

Au fil du temps, certains trouvent la paix en voyant que Sasuke cherche à les venger, d'autres restent, s'accrochant à lui comme une dernière chance à la vie.

Itachi, après sa mort, reste aux côtés de son petit frère. Suigetsu en est affreusement jaloux. Il aurait voulu avoir un frère comme lui, qui même après avoir été tué de ses mains, l'aime inconditionnellement.

Pendant des années, il s'est demandé pourquoi Mangetsu ne lui apparaissait pas. Pourquoi il ne veillait pas sur lui, comme Itachi le faisait avec Sasuke.

Alors lorsque dans la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, il est ressuscité, Suigetsu en profite pour lui demander toutes les questions qui lui trottent dans la tête et le hante.

Mangetsu le regarde avec ce regard compatissant, qu'il déteste et lui dit :

"- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! "

Malgré toutes ces années à dire aux fantômes que la colère ne les mènerait à rien, Suigetsu ne peut s'empêcher de la ressentir, plus forte que jamais devant le frère l'ayant abandonné.

" - Oui, peut-être. Tu as toujours voulu me ressembler après tout. Tu as même choisi de te lancer dans une quête pour devenir l'un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume*** juste pour mon attention. Dit-il doucement.

\- Va te faire foutre."

Mangetsu sourit alors que son corps est scellé et qu'il n'est plus sous l'influence de Kabuto et de la Réincarnation des âmes****. Il se dissout tout doucement. L'eau s'échappe des doigts de Suigetsu, son corps retournant à l'océan.

" Non, ne me laisse pas."

Suigetsu pleure mais cela ne change rien. Mangetsu restera toujours le seul fantôme qu'il ne voit pas.

* * *

*Le **Clan Hôzuki** (鬼灯一族, _Hôzuki Ichizoku_ ) est un clan originaire de Kiri. Ce clan souvent tapi dans l'ombre, fit son apparition quelques années après la création de Kiri. Comptant peu de membres, il reste une famille de tueurs innés, aussi nommé « rejetons du démon ».

**Le **Clan Fûma** (ふうま一族, _Fûma Ichizoku_ ) est un clan ninja originaire du Pays des Rizières, où Orochimaru établit le Pays du Son.

***Les **Sept Épéistes de la Brume** (霧の忍刀七人衆, _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shû_ )du village caché de Kiri forment le groupe des sept ninjas épéistes les plus doués de leur génération. Le groupe a toujours été composé de sept membres, un remplaçant étant nommé dans le cas du départ ou de la mort d'un des membres.

**** La **Réincarnation des Âmes** (口寄せ・穢土転生, _Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei_ ) est une technique interdite qui ramène les morts à la vie. L'utilisateur invoque les âmes des défunts par sacrifice rituel de personnes vivantes pour en faire des combattants immortels à son service.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient (toujours) pas...**


End file.
